Guides
O que é ... left O que é World of Warcraft? World of Warcraft é um jogo online em que jogadores de todo o planeta assumem papéis de heróis fantásticos para explorar um mundo virtual repleto de magia, mistério e aventuras sem limites. Mas chega de respostas curtas! Se você ainda procurar entender melhor como funciona World of Warcraft, esta página e o Guia de Jogo são ótimos lugares para começar. Então, sobre o que é o jogo? Entre outras coisas, ''' '''World of Warcraft é… ...um RPG Online Massivo Jogos do mesmo gênero de World of Warcraft são geralmente chamados de MMORPGs, o que significa "Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game." JOGO DE GRUPO EM MASSA A maioria dos jogos em grupo (multiplayer) geralmente suporta de dois até duas ou três dúzias de jogadores simultaneamente. Jogos em massa, no entanto, podem suportar milhares de jogadores em um mesmo ambiente, um mundo de jogo, ao mesmo tempo e em constante interação. Com o nome sugere, são massivos. ONLINE Diferentemente de outros jogos, os MMORPGs não possuem um modo offline; você precisa estar conectado na internet enquanto joga. Isto não quer dizer que você não possa jogar sozinho; World of Warcraft oferece amplo conteúdo para aqueles jogadores que preferem encarar aventuras solo. Só que como outras pessoas compartilharão do mesmo mundo, é preciso estar online para vê-los em ação e compartilhar a diversão. A maioria do conteúdo avançado do jogo é desenvolvida para ser descoberta por grupos de pessoas, que devem trabalhar em equipe para explorar calabouços perigosos e derrotar monstros poderosos. INTERPRETAÇÃO DE PAPÉIS Em World of Warcraft, cada jogador possui um conjunto específico de habilidades e talentos que define o papel de seu personagem. Por exemplo, magos são poderosos lançadores de magias que utilizam seus poderes para causar danos em inimigos à distância, mas são muito vulneráveis a ataques. Tais características definem o papel de um mago: ficar distante e causar grande estrago para aniquilar monstros antes que eles consigam se aproximar. No contexto de um grupo, temos três papéis principais: tanque, cura e ataque. Um guerreiro pode ser um tanque formidável, um protetor. Tanques são resistentes e sua função é chamar a atenção dos inimigos para proteger membros mais vulneráveis de seu grupo. Os magos já citados são ótimos causadores de dano. Um sacerdote especializado em magias de cura pode não ter um poder ofensivo tão alto quanto de outras classes, mas seu papel é vital, já que sua função é manter todos vivos através de seus feitiços restauradores. É importante saber que todas as classes, independente do papel escolhido, são capazes de jogar sozinhos. Algumas classes possuem um número de papéis limitado: bruxos e ladinos, por exemplo, só podem causar danos. Outras classes, como druidas, podem explorar os três papéis. Interpretação de papéis também significa que você desempenha um papel dentro do universo de fantasia do jogo. O quanto você incorpora é escolha sua. Alguns jogadores constroem todo um histórico para seus personagens e adotam maneirismos únicos para incorporar seus heróis, como no teatro ou uma novela. Interpretar totalmente um personagem pode ser muito divertido, mas cabe do gosto de cada um. Tudo bem se não for do seu estilo. Este tipo de interpretação mais profunda é opcional e disponibilizamos reinos especiais voltados para interpretação para aqueles jogadores que levam este aspecto a sério e querem embarcar em um mundo ainda mais imersivo. Para resumir: em um MMORPG, você interpreta um personagem único em um mundo persistente compartilhado por milhares de outros jogadores. ...ambientado no universo de alta fantasia de Warcraft Antes de World of Warcraft, houve a série de jogos de estratégia em tempo real Warcraft. World of Warcraft se passa no mesmo universo de alta fantasia dos antigos jogos da franquia e adiciona uma série de elementos no enredo de um legado que já tem mais de 15 anos de acontecimentos épicos. Azeroth é um mundo de espadas e feitiçaria. Suas terras são o lar de um grande número de raças e culturas, todos liderados por reis, chefes tribais, lordes, damas, arquedruidas e outros mais. Alguns povos de Azeroth são unidos por amizades forjadas há milhares de anos; outros são inimigos jurados com histórias de ódio e rivalidade que duram por tempos. Entre todos esses diferentes reinos, culturas, tribos e territórios se encontram os dois maiores blocos que se chocam constantemente em busca da supremacia. AS FACÇÕES E RAÇAS DE WARCRAFT: ALIANÇA E HORDA Em Warcraft, duas grandes facções se rivalizam. De um lado está a nobre Aliança, que engloba os valentes humanos, os intrépidos anões, os sagazes gnomos, os espirituais elfos noturnos, os místicos draenei e os bestiais worgens. No outro lado está a poderosa Horda, forjada pelos calejados orcs, os ferozes trolls, os robustos taurens, os repugnantes renegados, os extravagantes elfos sangrentos e os traiçoeiros goblins. Os harmoniosos Pandaren encontram-se entre estas raças opostas — em nome do equilíbrio ou de filosofias pessoais, eles podem-se juntar a qualquer uma das fações. Escolhe a tua lealdade cuidadosamente. As guerras entre as raças mortais são certamente épicas, mas não chegam a ser tão ameaçadoras quanto as forças malignas que espreitam Azeroth. Nas profundezas do planeta estão os Deuses Antigos, que planejam espalhar horrores sem fim por todos os cantos; nas paisagens congeladas do continente ao norte, um ser criado pelo puro mal comanda um vasto exército de mortos em busca da extinção de todos os vivos; muito distante, além das estrelas, no reino conhecido como Espiral Etérea, uma invencível força do caos e destruição cobiça poderes mágicos e coloca sua legião demoníaca em marcha para cobrir o mundo com fogo. World of Warcraft joga você no meio de uma história em constante evolução. Você e seus amigos são participantes ativos de eventos que ampliam o enredo deste rico universo de fantasia. Lute pela Aliança ou pela Horda para experimentar tudo o que este mundo de magia tem a oferecer. ...focado em personagens persistentes Em World of Warcraft, você desempenha o papel de um herói de fantasia. Através do curso de sua vida, seu personagem cumprirá milhares de missões, aprenderá novas e poderosas habilidades, arrecadará (e consumirá) grandes quantidades de ouro e encontrará centenas de armas letais, anéis encantados, armaduras robustas e muito mais. Em outras palavras, seu personagem evolui e fica mais forte à medida que você adquire mais experiência, novos talentos e itens mais poderosos. O progresso de seu herói é salvo automaticamente online, o que significa que você sempre pode continuar o jogo de onde parou. Na verdade, as informações de seu personagem ficam registradas enquanto você desejar, então seu progresso pode evoluir da maneira que você achar mais confortável. Alguns jogadores passam voando pelo conteúdo para chegar ao final o mais rápido possível enquanto outros preferem ir com calma, para parar e sentir o cheiro das flores. A escolha é toda sua. E você não fica limitado a apenas um personagem. Você pode manter um elenco de vários personagens (até 11 por reino) e cada um deverá apresentar uma maneira inteiramente diferente de vivenciar o jogo. Tudo depende da classe e raça escolhidas. CLASSE E RAÇA DEFININDO SEU PERSONAGEM Quando você cria seu personagem, você deve tomar duas decisões que afetarão profundamente seu modo de jogar World of Warcraft. Uma é a escolha da raça e a outra é a da classe. A raça de um personagem determina seu visual e facção (Aliança ou Horda). É importante escolher bem sua facção pois só é possível interagir e cooperar com jogadores do mesmo lado. Você não pode se comunicar ou cooperar com membros da facção rival. A raça é, predominantemente, uma escolha social. Sua classe, por outro lado, determina o que seu personagem pode ou não fazer. Cada classe oferece um estilo totalmente diferente de jogo, portanto a melhor maneira de descobrir qual é a melhor para você é criar alguns personagens diferentes e testá-los um pouco. Claro que, para ajudar, temos um guia de classes no site. Classe é uma escolha de jogabilidade. ...um mundo de magia, mistério e aventuras sem fim Ser um herói é sensacional na teoria, com toda a glória, fama, fortuna, fãs em vários lugares e canções de vitória executadas por todos. Mas, o que fazem os heróis? Essencialmente, a base da jogabilidade de World of Warcraft está na luta contra vários monstros e o cumprimento de missões. Você encontrará milhares de personagens não-jogáveis (PNJs) que são controlados pelo computador; alguns pedirão sua ajuda para realizar tarefas comuns (como entregar uma carta) enquanto outros o recrutarão para feitos heroicos (como resgatar uma princesa anã das garras do maligno Clã Ferro Negro, por exemplo). Na maioria das vezes tais objetivos o colocarão em perigo, já que monstros entrarão no caminho. Você deverá ser capaz de lidar com a maioria dos inimigos que encontrar, mas os maiores desafios e recompensas se encontram nas várias masmorras e raids espalhadas pelo mundo, que só podem ser conquistadas pelo trabalho de equipe de vários heróis em grupo. Outro aspecto da vida de um herói reside no constante conflito entre Aliança e Horda. Ainda que haja uma guerra declarada entre os dois lados no momento, a tensão é alta e pequenos embates ocorrem em vários pontos de Azeroth. Neste caso, jogadores de ambos os lados se encontram para se enfrentar, nos chamados eventos de jogador contra jogador (JvJ ou PVP em inglês). MASMORRAS Masmorras são lugares perigosos que abrigam monstros muito mais fortes e espertos, o que torna difícil derrotá-los. Tais lugares são voltados para pequenos grupos de até cinco jogadores e que demoram geralmente entre meia a uma hora para serem conquistados. Os espólios de tais masmorras possuem qualidade superior ao normalmente encontrado em céu aberto, mas nem sempre são equivalentes aos que podem ser encontrados em raides. RAIDES Raides são semelhantes a masmorras, mas sua dificuldade é ainda mais alta. Monstros são mais poderosos, as áreas a serem exploradas são geralmente maiores e são necessários mais jogadores para conquistá-las, normalmente grupos de 10 ou 25 pessoas. Devido à dificuldade maior, raides são mais longos do que masmorras, mas as recompensas valem o esforço. Os itens mais poderosos do jogo podem ser encontrados em raides. JXJ EM MUNDO ABERTO JxJ de mundo aberto pode acontecer em qualquer ponto do mundo em que facções opostas se encontram. Tais lutas geralmente começam como pequenas disputas mano a mano, mas não é incomum que logo escalem para algo gigantesco, especialmente quando grupos organizados de jogadores decidem se meter. CAMPOS DE BATALHA Campos de Batalha são cenários de JxJ em que duas facções se enfrentam em batalhas constantes com objetivos específicos. Dois times são colocados frente a frente para cumprir determinados requisitos, que podem ser desde uma simples captura de bandeira da base inimiga até complexos planos de infiltração para assassinar comandantes das forças inimigas. Ao participar de tais conflitos, você adquire pontos que são utilizados para adquirir equipamentos especiais otimizados para combates JxJ. A ARENA A Arena oferece um desafio diferente em JxJ. Em um contexto mais formal, times organizados se aventuram em uma brutal competição pela fama e glória. Só há um objetivo: derrotar todos os membros da equipe rival. Times de arena entram em um ranking oficial e podem ganhar recompensas únicas. É só o início World of Warcraft é um jogo imenso. A partir do jogo original, as constantes atualizações que adicionam novo conteúdo regularmente e as três expansões oficiais – The Burning Crusade, Wrath of the Lich King e Cataclysm – centenas de horas de jogo esperam por você. Nós falamos sobre o básico, mas mal arranhamos a superfície de tudo o que World of Warcraft tem a oferecer. Categoria:Guides Categoria:Classes